<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>natural process by marriedtojbiebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372416">natural process</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs'>marriedtojbiebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Bullets Era Gerard Way, M/M, Masseur Frank Iero, more massage fics pls and thank, tummy kink, when i found this shit out i had 2 fic it ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard, whose back, neck, and shoulders are killing him from work, gets a massage from Masseur Frank. Real, scientific things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>natural process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm back on my bullshit!! although.... was i ever off it. thanks as always to DissssBissh for her help expanding (heh) this fic! sadly i can't remember where i found this out but boy am i glad i did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Gerard stepped into the massage centre, he inhaled the scent of sandalwood incense and began to relax immediately. God, he needed this. Work had been driving him crazy and he’d had to redraw and copy so much; his shoulders, back, and neck were killing him. He’d called ahead and made an appointment just in case — making his way up to the counter, he cleared his throat from nerves and asked, “Appointment for, uh, Gerard?” </p><p>Turning around, seeing the receptionist’s thick head of curly hair and kind smile, Gerard noticed his nametag said Ray. “Sure, Gerard. Your appointment is with Frank — I see you’re booked in for an hour. Just to confirm, you wanted neck, shoulders, back, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gerard replied. He hated small talk. He just wanted to lay down, stick his headphones on, and zone out while he got all the tension kneaded out of his body. “Yeah, work’s killing me right now.”</p><p>“Understandable,” Ray the kind receptionist smiled, making Gerard feel just a little more at ease. “Did you want an oil massage? It’s a little extra, but it’s worth it.”</p><p>“How much extra?” Gerard asked. If he was going to pay through the nose for an hour massage, he might as well get as much value as he could out of it.</p><p>“Only $5,” Ray replied helpfully. </p><p>After a moment of deliberation and pulling out his phone to check his bank balance, Gerard shrugged. “Sure, why not,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. </p><p>“You’ll have to take your shirt off, is that okay?” Ray asked. “Some clients are uncomfortable with that, so we ask.”</p><p>Gerard rather felt that Ray should have told him that before — he never, ever took his shirt off, not even at the beach, too shy and self-conscious about his pale, soft stomach that was much rounder and heavier than he would have liked — but; it was only one person who was going to see him, and he’d be laying on his stomach anyhow so said person would only see his back.... and an oil massage was apparently better....</p><p>“Yeah, yeah that’s okay,” he replied tightly, all tension having returned to him and then some as he took his seat and waited. Ray made a note on his computer, and did the same.</p><p>After a few moments, someone Gerard presumed was a masseur entered the room. He was rather short, but had a similarly kind face. His smile was welcoming and friendly, and Gerard could see many, many tattoos peeking out on his throat and wrists — the man was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a white heart in the style of barbed wire where a breast pocket would be. His dark hair was cropped short, and his nametag said Frank. Gerard really, really hoped this guy was his masseur.</p><p>“Gerard?” Frank called. </p><p>Gerard quickly picked up his bag and stood, awkwardly replying, “Yeah, that’s me!” He followed Frank down the hall, hands sweating at the thought of this man... touching him. Massaging him. Kneading all the knots and stress places in his back and neck... seeing him with his shirt off. </p><p>Snapping him out of his thoughts, Frank pulled a locker box out from under the bed, instructing him with a smile, “Your bag and anything else you want goes in here — it’ll be safe under the bed. You can lay on your shirt or put it in here if you want — it’s up to you. I’ll give you a few minutes to get all set!” With a wave, he disappeared behind the curtain, leaving Gerard to get ready. As he haphazardly placed his messenger bag and hoodie in the box, he stripped off his shirt, debating with himself whether to put it in the box or keep it to lay on. Deciding to keep it to lay on, he clambered up onto the bed, laying his shirt down and carefully laying down on top of it, pulling himself up again to smooth it down, grabbing his music player and planting his headphones firmly on his head before laying back down again. Right before he hit play, he heard Frank’s calming voice asking, “Okay if I come in?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Gerard said thickly, peeking up from the pillow to watch as Frank made his way over the bed, sleeves rolled up to expose even more incredible tattoos. Laying back down in case he somehow weirded Frank with his staring or nerves, he cranked up his music and tried to relax, jolting a little initially as Frank started to rub lukewarm oil into his skin, but trying to drift off. </p><p>Drifting off would become much harder for him, however, as after about ten or fifteen minutes of Frank working at his neck and shoulders, slowly making his way down his back as the music carried him away and let him drown his nerves, Gerard could feel his insides changing gears, starting to bubble and become more active. All his tension again came rushing back, now with added embarrassment and mortification. He’d had a decent meal before he came, so it wasn’t that he was hungry...</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he tried to force himself to relax, hoping that would calm things down inside. But it seemed the more relaxed he got, the more his belly seemed to rumble and gurgle. Gerard could feel his blush deepening and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes — he just wanted a massage to stop his back and shoulders aching every time he sat at his desk!</p><p>As if sensing his distress, Frank tapped lightly at his shoulder, causing Gerard to look up. At seeing his red-rimmed eyes, Frank smiled, making Gerard feel just a little better, and said, “Embarrassed about your stomach rumbling?”</p><p>Gerard bit his lip and nodded, resisting the urge to either bury his face in his hands or shove it deep in the hole on the massage table and pretend the whole incident wasn’t happening, wondering what Frank was about to say.</p><p>Frank continued to smile, explaining, “Hey, if it helps any, it’s actually a massive compliment. It means your body is shifting gears into relaxation mode, which includes increased focus on digestion. When I hear my client’s tummies growling or making noise, I know I’m doing my job right. You can’t fake that kind of compliment.” His expression was pleased and happy, easing Gerard's mind along with his provided explanation. </p><p>He laid back down on the table, holding that thought in his mind and turning it over and over for comfort, letting Frank get back to work kneading knots of tension out of his shoulders and back. He tried to breathe deeply but subtly, feeling his insides continue to unwind, trying to be mindful and notice every sensation. He could feel his intestines bubble and churn, working hard on meals past, noticing the sensation of rumbles reverberating through his middle. He noticed the sensation of his comfortably stuffed belly pressing against the table as he laid on it, feeling it work and contract, breathing through his conditioned embarrassment and trying to listen objectively to the grumbles and groans as simply the sounds of a perfectly natural process — one that was a compliment, even. He let the various sounds lull him back into drifting off as Frank continued to work, only occasionally squirming or huffing as a particularly strong growl or rumble made itself known or Frank had to knead particularly hard.<br/>
<br/>
It felt only minutes later that Frank gently shook him awake — he'd fallen asleep during the massage. "You all right?" he asked quietly, trying not to jolt Gerard.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah," Gerard yawned subtly, covering his mouth politely and sitting up, fumbling for his shirt and hoodie. "Hey, thanks. A lot. You're a really good, um, massager. My back feels great, and you were..... really sweet before."<br/>
<br/>
"The term is masseur, technically," Frank said with a smile. "Although a lot of people say massager. It does kinda sound more natural. Anyway, thanks. I appreciate that! I'm glad that I could help make you feel better." <br/>
<br/>
"You did," Gerard replied sincerely, blushing again at Frank's sincerity and warmth. He really did seem like he loved to help people relax and unwind — that it was impossible to accidentally embarrass yourself around him. With a smile and wave, he headed out the door to pay, mentally calculating the biggest tip he could afford to give. Frank deserved it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no really, this is a scientific thing. here's proof:</p><p>https://sanctuarymassages.wordpress.com/2013/07/15/why-massage-therapists-love-to-hear-your-stomach-growl/</p><p>https://www.bristolmassagetherapy.co.uk/tips-articles/stomach-growling-during-massage</p><p>https://www.wellandgood.com/stomach-growling-during-massage/</p><p>in conclusion more tummy-growling-during-massage fics please and thank</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>